Future Tense
by Senay
Summary: Inu-yasha and group get a little help from the future to deal with their troubles. Re-written and reposted.
1. Times of the Future

Future Tense Chapter one: Times of the Future Disclaimer: Inu-yasha does not belong to me.  
  
Authors notes: Okay here we go. I LOVE this story, but I didn't work on it quite as hard as I should have when I wrote it, so I'm revising it and re- posting it. For those of you who have never read this before, don't be offset by the confusing beginning. It's a cool idea. It just requires some basic Star Trek knowledge of Temporal Mechanics. Enjoy!  
  
//Kei, where are you ?//  
  
Kei looked up from his work towards the direction the mental question had come from. The feel of his mate's mind touching his lifted the scowl that had been on his face for many hours.  
  
//I'm in the study Kago-ko, I'll be up in a minute.// He felt her mind delicately touch his again and then break off contact. He sighed and looked down at the device in his hand. They would be leaving for the past soon. The remote that he held in his hand would open a portal to feudal times and would allow He and Kaoru to visit and assist their past selves. He absentmindedly tightened a loose screw then carefully placed the device in its protective box and walked out of the study to find his mate. It had been two hundred years since he had last traveled to the Sengoku Jidai. But then He hadn't been Kei, the scientist. He had been Yoshou, the lord. And Kaoru had been his lady wife Yui. They had had to change their names several times over the 400 + years of their existence. They did this both to hide their relative immortality and to assist in their travels to the past. This, however would be their last trip.  
  
Kaoru stared at her reflection in the mirror, taking in her appearance with fascination.  
  
//I haven't changed that much...// She thought. Her hair was longer now of course, but not as long as it had once been. Once, for a fifty-year period, she had grown it out to her hips and worn twisted braids to emphasize its length. Her eyes were the biggest change. Over the years they had lightened to a dazzling green and after she gave birth to Nagi they had become increasingly slitted until they looked as cat- like as her husband's.  
  
As if summoned, Kei appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He turned his head to kiss her neck and breathe deeply before looking up to study their images with her. Sensing her thoughts, he picked up a lock of his black streaked hair.  
  
"Are we so different now from who we were then?" He asked. Kaoru smiled at him, revealing her fangs. The image of Inu-yasha overlaid his features momentarily, lightening his eyes to golden amber and twisting his face into a scowl. Then the image was again replaced with her gently smiling husband. With his green eyes, and ebony ears that twitched delightfully. She turned in his arms and reached to gently pet his ears. Kei purred softly and moved his head against her hand, encouraging the contact.  
  
"Mm. That feels good. . ."  
  
"Nagi called earlier," She said. Her voice was soft when speaking of their son.  
  
"Oh, what did he have to say?" Kei asked. He lifted her hair away from her neck and began nibbling on her ear. "More about those computers he's working with, I suppose."  
  
"No actually," Kaoru moaned softly at the feelings his mouth caused. She reached up to push him away so she could keep her concentration. "He called to say that his mate is pregnant. Ayeka is due in may."  
  
"Oh," he said. "So that means we're leaving tomorrow then?" That was their signal. They were to leave the day after they found out about their future grandchild's conception.  
  
"Hai. Yui and Yoshou will be expecting us. Have you finished with the time portal remote?"  
  
"Hai," he smiled micheviously. "And since we don't have to leave until tomorrow. . ." he said and quickly pulled his mate back into his arms, covering her mouth with his. "Let's make the best of our time. . ."  
  
Yoshou idly traced the lines of his lover's back. She shivered and rolled towards him. Her black lockes fanned on the pillow beneath her. She opened her eyes slightly and closed them again. He reached out and wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her body to his. The curtains of the large bed kept it warm but the cool night air had a way of slipping between the heavy fabric.  
  
"Inu-chan," she murmured into his chest. He stroked her hair and wondered at the softness of the ebony strands as they slipped between his clawed fingers.  
  
"Yui, we'll be going back soon." She murmured an agreement then mumbled sleepily "Kei and Kaoru should be here tomorrow."  
  
Yoshou looked at her curiously "How do you know the exact day they'll be here?" He asked. She opened one eye to sleepily gaze at the dog demon. She could barely make out the outline of his silvery hair in the darkness of the room but tried anyway to see his golden eyes.  
  
"Kaoru told me they left two days after she found out she was pregnant with Nagi," she explained. Yoshou slid his clawed hands over her still-flat stomach and wondered at the new life. It had been two hundred years since. . .  
  
"Our baby. . ." he said wonderingly.  
  
"Your son," Yui replied proudly.  
  
Yoshou rested his chin on his mate's and tightened his hold around his mate.  
  
"Aishiteru Kagome."  
  
"Aishiteru Inu-yasha"  
  
Some more Author's notes: Still lost? Inuyasha and Kagome are going to live a LONG time. Of course they'd have to change their names a couple of times. Hit the review button if you have questions. Ps. No STAR TREK bashing allowed in the reviews! 


	2. Going to the Past

Future Tense Chapter Two: Going to the Past  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-yasha does not belong to me. This is a Revised Version of the story I had last time. There will hopefully be larger chapters and a lot of spelling corrections.  
  
"Yoshou!" Inu-yasha looked up at the call of his name and smiled at his future self.  
  
"Kei" Yoshou leapt from his place to playfully tackle the older demon. After a few moments of friendly wrestling they sat back and began laughing.  
  
"Wow it's been a while hasn't it?" he asked.  
  
"About 200 years now I guess," Kei answered. He took a good look at Yoshou and shook his head. "It's still so weird to see someone who looks just like I used to."  
  
"I guess I'm about to find out how you feel. I still don't know about this time travel by devices thing. Where's Kaoru? I thought you were bringing her with you."  
  
"I did. She went to go find Yui."  
  
The sound of squealing giggles erupted from upstairs and Yoshou and Kei both rolled their eyes.  
  
"Looks like they found each other . . ."  
  
Yoshou took in the appearance off the older dog demon and once again marveled at the changes. He wore a black yukata with red trim around the sleeve ends and neck. His close-fitting bone armor resembled that which Sesshoumaru had once worn. His hair was streaked black, with his forelocks and ears already an inky jet. His eyes were still demonic slits but had lost their golden color to become more green. His study was interrupted when the two girls came tromping down the stairs. They had their arms around each other's shoulders and were laughing.  
  
"Kei!" Yui exclaimed, glomping the older male and causing him to blush furiously. "How have you been?" She asked, smiling up at him. He laughed and hugged her lightly before backing away. Kaoru smirked at the glare Yoshou was giving his older self. She cuffed him affectionately and then laughed at his startled yip.  
  
"Still jealous I see," She said. Yoshou glared at her momentarily before smiling.  
  
"Hey Kaoru," He said.  
  
"So you guys all ready to go?" she asked, slipping past Yoshou to exchange places with Yui.  
  
"Just let us get our supplies and we'll be ready," Yui replied.  
  
Inu-yasha walked slowly through the woods toward the well. Kagome would be coming back today. The thought of the schoolgirl brought a small smile to his face. Although he would never admit it to her, or anyone else for that matter, he missed her while she was gone. He always slept better with her close by and he was calmer when he was near her to protect her. Inu-yasha was startled from his pleasant thoughts when he caught the scent of another demon. What was a demon doing this close to the village and in his forest? He growled as he followed the scent. Demons rarely came this close to the village anymore. The home to the shard hunters had been defended so well in the past, that all but the stupidest or most determined demons came visiting. Inuyasha stopped at small rise and cocked his head to try and gain a better sense of the demon's elusive smell. It smelled almost hanyou. but it couldn't be! From his moment of distraction to the next, Inuyasha found himself flat on his back with his head smashed into the dirt and a heavy weight on his chest. The next second, the weight was removed, but before he could rise, it was replaced by crystalline netting. The net held him more surely to the ground than any boulder and evaded all his attempts to slash it. A furry-eared demon poked his head into Inuyasha's vision and looked at him curiously. He had been right, it was a hanyou. He was surprised however, when another head joined the first. This one was also furry-eared, but dark-headed and from what Inuyasha could smell from him, full demon. The hanyou turned to look at the full demon with rather wide eyes.  
  
"You're right," he said. "It's weird seeing him."  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Inu-yasha growled. "Hanyou and full-blooded demons don't socialize with each other!" The half demon blinked.  
  
"I'm Yoshou," he said simply and then pointed his thumb to the other. "And that's Kei."  
  
"You might as well stop struggling for a moment Inuyasha," Kei said. "I tested that webbing on myself. You're not going anywhere for a few more moments. Not until our mates have had a chance to talk with Kagome."  
  
As if cued, a loud scream echoed through the woods from the direction of the well and all canine ears perked up at the sound. When Kei and Yoshou looked back at Inuyasha from their reflexive head snap, he was gone. Yoshou quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Tested it on yourself? He asked. Kei gave a half smile.  
  
"I never said it held me."  
  
Kagome laboriously climbed to the top of the well and threw her backpack over the edge.  
  
"Hello Kagome."  
  
Kagome stiffened and whirled to see a demon standing behind her. She wore a form fitting red dress with slits up to her thighs and crimson embroidery around the neck, arms and hem. She had slitted green eyes and pointed ears like Sesshomaru's. Her clawed nails were lacquered red to match her dress and as the demon smiled at her and Kagome noticed her pointed fangs.  
  
Kagome screamed.  
  
Kaoru clamped her hands over her sensitive ears and winced at the shrill sound of her own screaming. //Ite! That hurts! // Yui stepped up from behind Kagome and slapped her hand over the younger girl's mouth.  
  
"Shh! Relax! We're not here to hurt you!" she said. She released Kagome and watched as the schoolgirl backed warily away from them.  
  
"W-who are you?" she stuttered, looking from one to the other. This girl wore a blue yukata and wore her hair pinned up around her head instead of down like the other's. The pair looked similar but had noticeable differences. They stood relaxed but the one dressed in red carefully watched the forest around them. Yui looked at Kaoru for reassurance and then said simply. "We're you, Kagome"  
  
"Eh?" Kagome said, looking closer at the two women. Only the older looked demonic and they did sorta look like her, or what she could look like in the future she supposed.  
  
Suddenly Kaoru snapped her head to the side. "Get back Yui!" She yelled and leapt a good ten feet away from Kagome. Yui scrambled away from Kagome just as a figure burst out of the woods in front of them.  
  
Authors notes: Explanations below -(  
  
Kei and Kaoru: Kei is Inu-yasha and Kaoru is Kagome. The live in about the year, um, 2005 or so . . . They have changed their names in an effort to remain somewhat 'normal'.  
  
Yoshou and Yui: Yoshou is Inu-yasha and Yui is Kagome from around 200 years post-series.  
  
In case you were wondering, yes, this idea came from Star Trek AND DBZ. You gotta love Trunks. Such a cutie. 


	3. Prove It!

Fic: Future Tense  
  
Chapter Three: Prove It  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: Revisions are so much easier than actually writing. I need something to do, but am not this moment creative enough to work on the - (takes a calming breath) Dog prince.  
  
Inu-yasha leapt from the woods to the ground in front of Kagome and drew Tetsusaiga all in one smooth movement. He was shocked however when the steel cleaving fang did not transform. Nevertheless, he held it before him as his best defense as his already over worked brain tried to wrap itself around the days strange events. The youkai in front of him were two females, strangely familiar. Four youkai in the vicinity of his village and he only caught scent of the one earlier. This could be very, very bad.  
  
"Inu-yasha," Kagome said from behind him. "They're not here to hurt us!"  
  
"How can you know that?" he said.  
  
"Because Inu-yasha," said Kei as he arrived on the scene and went to stand next to his mate. Yoshou was not far behind him. "If you cannot trust yourself then who can you trust?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Kagome watched the future couples from across the fire. Both Kaoru and Yui wore wide silver bands on their ring fingers.  
  
//Wedding rings.// Kagome thought with a small flutter. The more she watched them, the more Kagome could see her movements in the actions of the two women. It was unnerving. If this was a trick, it was by far the best one anyone had ever pulled. Inu-yasha sat close by, clutching Tetsusaiga to him and watching the others distrustfully.  
  
"So if you are from the future, what are you doing here?" Inu-yasha demanded to know. Yoshou looked to Kei and Kei answered.  
  
"We're here to help defeat Naraku. Among other things," he mumbled the last but Inu-yasha still caught it.  
  
"What other things? And how do we know for sure you are who you say you are?"  
  
Kaoru look up.  
  
"We cannot prove it to you, but I can prove it to Kagome," She said and before Inu-yasha could move to intercept her she was beside the schoolgirl.  
  
Inu-yasha made to move towards her but both his hands were caught and held by Yoshou. The Blue-clad Hanyou smirked at him as he interlaced their fingers and tightened his grip, preventing Inu-yasha from escaping.  
  
"Kagome," Kaoru whispered. "Listen to me closely. I know your most precious memory." She caressed Kagome's cheek and looked with some wonder at her younger self. //So young, // she absently thought. She leaned close to Kagome's ear and said very softly, "His head in your lap, he said he liked your scent." Kagome gasped and looked over to Inu-yasha.  
  
//I know your most precious memory.// Inu-Yasha's ears perked up and he looked over the other dog demon's shoulder to see the two women. But just as he was about to hear, Yoshou tightened his grip until the bones in Inu- Yasha's hands rubbed together and threw him across the clearing. Inu- yasha landed rather softly but he had been distracted enough to where he had missed what Kaoru had told Kagome. He looked up to see Kei standing over him.  
  
Kei kneeled next to him and chuckled. Inu-yasha scowled.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" he asked. Kei smirked at him.  
  
"You weren't to hear that pup. She would rather keep it a secret." Inuyasha growled deep in his throat and pulled himself from the ground. He looked over at Kagome and found her staring wide-eyed at Kaoru and Yui. She was blushing slightly.  
  
"Why?" he demanded. "Is it about that idiot boy from her time? Hojo?" His mind was already creating images of the two of them together and he resisted the urge to snarl.  
  
Kei laughed.  
  
"Damn I was jealous. Inuyasha, THINK Yoshou and I are you in the future and we are both married to Kagome's future selves. What does that tell you?"  
  
Both Kei and Yoshou laughed uncontrollably at the blush that crept over the younger dog demon's face.  
  
"Fey!" Inu-yasha huffed and stalked back to the fire to sit next to the still blushing Kagome. He curled his arms around Tetsusaiga and glared at the laughing time travelers.  
  
"I wonder where Miroku-sama and Sango-chan are," Kagome wondered aloud. "They were supposed to be back earlier today."  
  
"They got tied up in exterminating some minor youkai that infested that village they went to investigate," Yui volunteered, startling Kagome. "They'll be back in a couple of days. The disappearance of Miroku-sama's Kazana will alert them that something has happened and they'll arrive just after we've left."  
  
Author's notes: Soooo Sleepppyyyy... Must finish the edits. I'm also hoping my boyfriend will call. Oh well, if the phone rings it'll wake me up. (Kerplunks head on desk, promptly falls asleep.) 


	4. A Matter of Trust

Future Tense Chapter four: A Matter of Trust  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Author's notes: Peels one eye open. Dear God, what time is it. Please say I don't have to be anywhere. Oh yeah I was editing.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the God tree thinking.  
  
//What is going on? Yesterday everything was fine. I was waiting for Kagome to come back from her time and then we would go shard hunting . . .// Inuyasha frowned and then said aloud. "What are they doing here?"  
  
"We're here to help you stupid." Inuyasha almost fell out of his tree. He growled and looked down to see Yoshou standing below him. Yoshou's blue robes helped him to blend into the shadows but his white hair still shone silver in the light from the nearly full moon.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded to know. A look of annoyance crossed Yoshou's face and he scowled.  
  
"Yui and Kagome are having a 'girl talk'," He grumped. "I got kicked out of the hut. So," he continued. "Can I come up?" Inuyasha gave a mild "fey" which Yoshou took for permission.  
  
"Where's the other one?" Inuyasha asked as he watched the hanyou settle into a convenient branch.  
  
"Oh, Kei? He and his mate, Kaoru, are off in the woods sleeping. . .or something." Inuyasha stared at Yoshou, confused as to something when his necklace caught Inuyasha's eye.  
  
"You still have these on?" Inuyasha asked, indicating the prayer beads around the other Hanyou's neck. Yoshou scratched his head and smiled wryly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid you're stuck with them for some years yet. You'd think I'd be used to it by now but I guess I never will."  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean, if you're married she must trust you, right? Why would she need the necklace to protect herself?"  
  
"Oh, Hai, she trusts me, with her life. She always has. You'll realize that someday." Yoshou said and then continued, "She actually hasn't sat me in several years because.well," he paused and then waved his hand, showing off a wide silver band. "You see this ring?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, Kei and I both wear them and Yui and Kaoru wear the matches. When Yui and I were married these rings were given to us as a gift from a powerful soceress." Yoshou smiled at the memory of both the tiny sorceress who contained so much power and the day of his wedding. "They allow Yui and I to. . .feel. . .each other to some extent. Kei and Kaoru's link is much stronger than mine and Yui's, because they have had years to develop it. They can even share thoughts when they want to. Yui and I can mostly just read feelings off of each other. Have you noticed how demonic Kaoru is? And the streaks in Kei's hair?" Yoshou asked. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Well, that's been happening because Kei and Kaoru have been together so long they have actually started absorbing pieces of each other. Even their eyes have changed. Taking the gold of my and your eyes and combining it with the blue of Yui and Kagome's to form green."  
  
"But what does that have to do with Yui not sitting you?" Inuyasha asked, confused.  
  
"Well, when she activates the spell, it. hurts her too." He said this almost sheepishly and Inuyasha stared at him in amazement.  
  
"And she still hasn't taken it off?" he asked  
  
"No, but then again, this necklace has saved my life several times."  
  
"Eh?" Yoshou shook his head.  
  
"Never mind," he said. "You shouldn't know too terribly much about your future anyway."  
  
Kei woke up with a strange feeling in his chest. //Nani?// he thought groggily and look down at his mate. Kaoru lay curled up with her head in his lap. He smiled down at her, enjoying just being able to gaze his fill of his beautiful wife. "Gods Kaoru," he whispered "I love you so much it hurts."  
  
But that wasn't what was bothering him. Being very careful not to wake the woman asleep in his lap he slipped out from under her and stood beside her. Looking down he debated momentarily about waking her and taking her with him to investigate the feeling but then decided against it. She was sleeping so peacefully. Kei slipped off his outer robe and laid it over her. He tucked in the edges to make sure she would be warm and then strode off into the woods where the feeling was coming from.  
  
Kaoru was feeling cold and reached out to pull herself into Kei's warm chest when she found herself alone.  
  
"Kei," She called softly and then louder. "Kei." She frowned and stood up. Something fell to the ground at her feet and she reached down to pick up Kei's robe. Smiling at the sweet gesture, Kaoru slipped the robe on and walked in the direction she could feel Kei. She found him standing still as a stone next to tree. Kaoru walked silently up behind him but stopped dead when she heard him speak.  
  
"Kikyo," Kei whispered. The re-animated miko was asleep in the limbs of a thick tree. Her soul gathering demons floated around her and draped themselves on limbs around her. "Kikyo." he again whispered. He heard a pained gasp behind him and whirled, snarling to see Kaoru standing behind him. Her eyes were wide and sparkled over brightly with the beginnings of tears. She held one hand over her mouth as if to hold in a shriek.  
  
//Oh no!// Kei thought and quickly held out a hand to his mate. "Kaoru-" he began but was stopped when his shaking wife turned and fled from him into the woods.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
Kaoru ran as fast as she could. The tree limbs slapped her face and she abruptly took to the trees, leaping between them and traveling as far as she was able. Her breath caught in pants and she focused on the burning in her lungs rather than the pain in her heart. Kei. her Inuyasha. her husband. her mate... The look on his face when he had said her name. They had never found out what happened to Kikyo.  
  
Kaoru eventually fell to the ground, curled up next to an ancient tree and sobbed. Kikyo had disappeared after Kaoru and Yui had left. . .She looked down at her clawed hands through teary eyes and curled them into fists. They only served to remind her of pain. Four hundred years they had belonged to each other and now she was alone. // There's no reassurances this time. I always knew things would be okay. Yoshou and Yui were together. Kei and Kaoru were together. but, there was no one else beyond Kei and Kaoru. We are the last of our future and beyond this point we are on our own. or. I. am on my own. //  
  
Kei watched his mate from the edge of the clearing. She lay exhausted on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. // What have I done?// he asked himself.  
  
"Kaoru." She flinched from his voice. He tried to pull her to him, to hold her, but she fought her way out of his embrace and fell to her knees a few feet away. Kaoru tried to get her breathing under control so she could face him. her mate.  
  
"Go away Kei."  
  
"Kaoru you know I love you!" he said fervently, holding the area above his heart as if it pained him. "I would do anything for you. You are my life!" She looked up at him. She had stopped crying. Instead there was something in her eyes that Kei had never seen before.  
  
"Anything Kei?" she asked.  
  
"I would die for you Kaoru you know that!"  
  
"But. would you kill for me?"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"I said would you kill for me?" He looked at her closely and then answered quietly.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Would you kill Kikyo if I asked you to?"  
  
He flinched and stumbled back from her. His face was horrified.  
  
"Kaoru. Kagome, please don't ask that of me. Her soul is yours! It would be like trying to kill you! I. wouldn't be able t-"  
  
"I am NOT Kikyo!" she screamed "This soul is mine! I am me!" She stood and stared at him.  
  
"Kago-ko, please-" Kei tried but then something happened that had not happened in a long time.  
  
"Oswarii!" Kaoru screamed and Kei fell unto his face in the dirt. He involuntarily growled as he felt the pain of it in his chest. // I had forgotten how much that hurts. //  
  
Kaoru stumbled with the pain expressed through the link but it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. // I. have to get away. . .// she thought frantically and again dashed into the woods.  
  
Some more authors notes: Poor Kei and Kaoru! Heh heh. I thought that was funny that Yui threw Yoshou out of the hut and he was forced to temporarily shack up with Inuyasha. I'll probably have some more of their conversations later and some of Yui and Kagome coversation too. -Senay 


	5. A Soul Made Whole

Discalimer: I sadly own nothing. . .  
  
Author's notes: I'm sorry this took so long to come out but I had to work really hard on it. So here is the next chapter. Just one little note. If you are a Kikyo fan I suggest you leave now because I most definetly am not. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: A soul made whole  
  
Kaoru ran into a clearing and stopped to look around, panting. She had been running for an hour and now she was thoroughly lost. She heard a branch snap behind her and whirled to see Kikyo sitting up in a tree behind her. Dear God she had run in a circle.  
  
"Who are you?" Kikyo asked suspiciously. "You're that girl!" she said finally.  
  
"Yes I am," Kaoru replied. She hadn't seen Kikyo in 400 years. But it was difficult to forget how someone looked when they were your carbon image.  
  
"But how?" Kikyo asked perplexed. She had yet to move from her spot in the branches of the tree and she seemed relaxed in the company of her reincarnation.  
  
"Time travel baka!" Kaoru snarled. "That's how I've always been here!" Kikyo frowned at her outburst.  
  
"Don't be insulting girl I could easily kill you."  
  
"Oh really?" Kaoru asked sarcastically. She flexed her claws behind her back. "I've picked up a few tricks in the past 400 years."  
  
"Ah, but do you know this one?" Kikyo replied and reaching out her hand, a small globe of light appeared in it. She squeezed it roughly and Kaoru fell to the ground in front of her.  
  
"Agh!" Kaoru screamed and abruptly slammed the link closed. She did not want Kei to feel her pain and for it to draw him to her. This was her fight.  
  
"Yes," Kikyo said smugly." A little trick I picked up from Naraku. Interesting that I can do it even with my own soul." Kikyo made an abrupt movement and Kaoru found herself slammed into a tree with Kikyo's power. The soul gathering youkai wrapped around her to pin her to it. Kikyo walked calmly over to the struggling other woman and scrutinized her carefully.  
  
"Interesting," she said at last. "You have. . .changed." She frowned again and Kaoru could help but smirk.  
  
"That's what happens when you mate a youkai," Kaoru said. Kikyo looked at her sharply.  
  
"Mate?" she questioned. "He is your mate?" Kaoru smirked and then said spitefully, "Yes. Mine." A spark of jealousy flashed through Kikyo's eyes and then she turned away. She walked across the clearing and then back, she looked at Kaoru carefully. Kaoru stared back.  
  
"Hmm," Kikyo said. "You are quite powerful." Kaoru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your point being?" She asked. Kikyo looked down at her robes and plucked at the edges angrily.  
  
"This body is a sham, made of bones and earth." She said and then reached up to touch Kaoru's arm. Her touch was cold. "Yours however, is alive and strong. I will take your body along with your soul and in your form drag Inuyasha into the depths of hell!  
  
"You won't touch her!" Kei snarled as he bounded into the clearing. Throwing Kikyo away from Kaoru, he quickly sliced the soul gathering youkai that held her to the tree and gathered her into his arms. He winced over her bruises but was relieved to see the gentle smile on his beloved's face.  
  
"Kei," Kaoru said softly. "You came for me. . ." He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her hard.  
  
"I'll always come for you," He whispered against her lips.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kikyo's voice came from behind them. Kaoru stiffened in Kei's embrace and Kei released her to turn to face the dead miko.  
  
"Kikyo," Kei said roughly. "You dare to threaten my mate?" Kikyo seemed to ignore his angry tone and his growling stance.  
  
"Inuyasha," She said again. "Come with me. You loved me once." Kei could hear Kaoru growl low in her throat behind him. "Don't you want to be with me forever?" Kikyo asked mournfully. She reached out to touch Kei but he threw her off violently.  
  
"How can you ask that?" He demanded. "You're dead Kikyo! Even your body is nothing but a bag of bones held together with necromancy!" Kikyo shrank back from his violent outburst, but Kei wasn't finished yet. "Kaoru is my wife Kikyo! She took me as I was and loved me for it! Something you were never willing to do." Kikyo's eyes hardened and she reached behind her to retrieve her bow and arrows. Before either of the lovers could move Kikyo had loosed several arrows and pinned Kei to the same tree Kaoru had been imprisoned against a moment before.  
  
"Kei!" Kaoru cried and rushed to her mate but was restrained by Kikyo's soul gathering youkai.  
  
"You will die tonight Inuyasha," Kikyo said to the pinned youkai. The two arrows were both through his chest and Kei was having trouble breathing. He could feel the enchanted sleep overcoming him and his eyelids slowly began to close. "But first," Kikyo continued. "I must take back my soul." Kikyo walked slowly to where her youkai held the struggling Kaoru. She placed her hands on either side of Kaoru's head and started to chant rhythmically. Kaoru began screaming. Her soul began to form around her and Kikyo absorbed it into her golem body.  
  
"No NO!! This soul is mine!" Kaoru screamed and slammed her eyes open. They blazed with white fury and flash golden. Kikyo stumbled back from the sight, startled. Kaoru's battle aura blazed around her and the youkai holding her sizzled and disintegrated into dust around her feet. Kaoru stepped towards the dead miko, breathing heavily. Kikyo retreated a step  
  
"Give. it. back!" Kaoru demanded. She made a grasping motion and Kikyo gasped as Kaoru's soul burst from her and delved back into Kaoru.  
  
"No! No!" Kikyo screamed (Oh what a world! What a world! Sorry! Couldn't resist) as her soul returned and her body collapsed into a pile of bones and grave soil. Kaoru stared at it for a moment before turning and stumbling to the still form of her husband. She quickly removed the arrows and caught him as he fell from the tree.  
  
"Kei?" Kaoru asked worriedly. "Please wake up!"  
  
"Kago-ko?" Kei murmured. Suddenly he sat up, ignoring the pains in his chest. "Are you alright? He asked. "What happened?" Kaoru looked down.  
  
"I took back my soul Kei," she said quietly. "All of it." She began to cry and Kei pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Kei," Kaoru whispered. "I'm sorry about Kikyo. I know you loved her- "  
  
"Shh," Kei said gently, stroking her hair and wiping the tears from her damp cheeks. "I never loved her the way I love you. She was special to me yes, but she died a long time ago." He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent. "I'm just glad you're safe."  
  
"Oh Kei I love you so much," Kaoru wrapped her arms around him tightly and tucked her head under his chin.  
  
"I love you too koishii."  
  
Author's notes: I love the part where Kei comes to save her. (Swoon) I wish I had a bishonen youkai to come save me. . . 


	6. Discussions

Future Tense  
  
Chapter 6: Discussions  
  
Disclaimer: I Own Nothing! Keh!  
  
Author's notes: Must. get some sleep. must stop...updating..  
  
"So how does this happen?" Inuyasha asked. Yoshou looked at him curiously then raised an eyebrow. They had been sitting in this tree for almost an hour and this was the first time Inuyasha had spoken in quite some time.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"I mean why are you here? What are you here to do?"  
  
"We're here to kill Naraku of course," Yoshou replied.  
  
"How?" Yoshou looked at Inuyasha sharply then glanced away.  
  
"You're not allowed to know that yet."  
  
"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"Because," Yoshou explained rather impatiently. "If you did you would most likely do something that would mess up the plan. Don't worry about it. Kei and I have it under control."  
  
Inuyasha and Yoshou remained in stony silence for another ten minutes before Inuyasha spoke.  
  
"About Kagome," He began, Yoshou's ears perked up and he glance over at the hanyou.  
  
"Do we really get married?" Yoshou smirked.  
  
"Yep," he answered. Inuyasha looked troubled and then hesitantly asked, "What about Kikyo?" Yoshou's face slammed into an angry scowl.  
  
"Kikyo is dead."  
  
"I know that," Inuyasha said annoyed. "But she has been resurrected and walks the earth now because of me."  
  
"Yes, because of you. She died because you didn't trust her and she came back because you didn't care enough for Kagome." Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Yoshou's tirade.  
  
"But Kikyo is dead! She's been dead for fifty fucking years Inuyasha! Even that thing that looks like her is nothing but a golem! A walking corpse!" Inuyasha started to protest loudly but found himself slammed against the tree trunk by a very angry Yoshou.  
  
"Listen to me! Kagome loves you! She would give up everything for you! But you have to show her that she is needed here. Otherwise she'll go back to her time and won't come back!" Inuyasha's eyes widened at the thought and he growled low in his throat.  
  
"You can see it can't you?" Yoshou asked, releasing him and sitting back down. "She would leave, seal the well, marry somebody else, have children with somebody else and die as a mortal! But maybe that's what you want. For somebody else to hold her at night to make love to her and" He stopped to dodge a swing of Inuyasha's claws.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha yelled. Yoshou jumped back and landed lightly on an upper branch. He glared down at Inuyasha before his gaze softened and he looked away.  
  
"Gomen," he muttered. "We won't talk about it anymore okay?"  
  
"Fey! Fine!" Inuyasha agreed and threw himself into another crook in the trees branches to brood.  
  
&&&  
  
Yoshou scowled in the direction of the village.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked. Yoshou looked at him for a minute then went back to glaring at the village.  
  
"I wish I knew what they were talking about," He huffed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?" He asked, curious.  
  
"Yui acted like I had walked in on a secret. She got all huffy and kicked me out of the hut. Told me to go visit you. Fey! I swear she did it just to annoy me and make me wonder what she is up to. Now I want to know what the hell she is telling Kagome."  
  
"What are you so worried Yui is going to tell Kagome?" Yoshou looked over at Inuyasha and actually blushed. Then he glared.  
  
"Think Hard Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked annoyed, then surprised and then he too blushed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah 'oh'," Yoshou said. "She could at this very moment be filling her in on everything personal and private about you and me." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked nervously toward the village.  
  
"Um. Maybe we should go check on them?" He asked. Yoshou heaved a sigh of relief and jumped out of the tree, followed swiftly by Inuyasha. Together they loped off toward the village.  
  
&&&  
  
The poor boys' fears were all too true.  
  
Yui pinned Kagome's hair unto the top of her head and giggled at Kagome's last question.  
  
"No, he doesn't have a tail," She giggled. "But don't worry. . . He makes up for it in other areas." Kagome blushed hotly at her older self's comment. She couldn't count how many times she had blushed already tonight but it was worth the amount of information Yui was providing.  
  
"How long have you been married?" She asked. Yui stopped what she was doing, pin mid-air and leaned to look down at Kagome. She quirked an eyebrow and Kagome blushed once again.  
  
"That," she said. "I don't think I'll tell you." She smiled warmly, "I think he want's for it to be a surprise."  
  
"Oh." Yui smiled again and finished pinning Kagome's hair. After she was done she walked over to where she had placed a large pack and opened it to rummage inside. She pulled out a square parcel wrapped in paper and tied with red string. She handed it to Kagome.  
  
"This is a gift from Yoshou and I," She said. Kagome opened the parcel to reveal a deep red yukata with crimson and ivory embroidered flower blooms. It was exquisitely beautiful and Kagome traced a line of embroidery with something akin to reverence. She looked up at Yui inquisitively.  
  
"It's armor," She explained. "Like Inuyasha's. I did the sewing myself but Yoshou hunted the Fire rat."  
  
"It's beautiful," Kagome said. "Arigato Yui-chan. It's a wonderful gift." Her eyes started to tear up with the kindness of the gift but Yui quickly hugged her.  
  
"Come on, none of that!" she admonished. "Let's try it on to see how you look, hm?" Kagome nodded eagerly.  
  
Kagome smoothed a small wrinkle out of the front and twirled girlishly.  
  
"How do I look?" She asked. The outfit was quite different from Inuyasha's. Instead of tucking into the pants like his did hers hung free and was belted with a stiff obi-like sash embroidered with crimson vines. The pants were also slimmer and tapered with her legs.  
  
"Kawaii!" Yui exclaimed. "And it fits perfectly! We designed it for me. I'm glad I haven't started putting on too much weight from the baby yet."  
  
"Do you know whether it is going to be a boy or a girl?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"It's a boy," Yui said proudly. "Nagi Sota Higurashi. And Kaoru has promised to tell me his birthday tomorrow so Yoshou and I will be ready." Kagome nodded and looked back down at her kimono sleeves.  
  
"It's even red like Inuyasha's," She observed. Yui laughed and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "He likes it when you wear his colors." Kagome blushed furiously and hid her face in her voluminous sleeves. A knock on the door saved her from her embarrassing moment as Yui went to answer it.  
  
&&&  
  
Inuyasha followed Yoshou into the hut but stopped short when he saw Kagome. She looked beautiful with her hair all pinned up and with a slight blush still staining her cheeks. He stared, transfixed for a moment before she looked up to see him. She smiled and gestured at her new Yukata.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked shyly. Inuyasha turned away and found the fire across the room intensely fascinating.  
  
"Fey. So you changes clothes. So what?" He said. 'So she looks beautiful that's what.' He thought and then remembering an image 'She's even wearing my colors.'  
  
Kagome fumed silently behind him.  
  
"You-" She began and then. "Osuwa- mphm" Yui slapped her hand over Kagome's mouth to keep her from completing the spell. Behind her Yoshou heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks," He said.  
  
"Your welcome," Yui replied. "Gomen ne Kagome but I forgot to tell you that you can't say the spell around Yoshou. It works on him when you say it and through our link it hurts me too." Seeing Kagome's appalled glance, Yui quickly elaborated.  
  
"Oh! It doesn't hurt that bad but I have to be careful about the baby."  
  
"Oh," Kagome said dumbly. Inuyasha stood behind her grinning.  
  
"You mean," He said. "The entire time you're here she can't tell me to sit?" Kagome turned to glare at him.  
  
"Well, she can," Yoshou explained. "As long as it isn't around Kei and I. However," He said in a menacing voice. "If you try anything funny Inuyasha, Kei and I will personally tie you to a tree in the forest where we can't hear and let her have you." Yui began laughing and Kagome giggled. Inuyasha scowled. Yoshou turned to look at Kagome and smiled brilliantly.  
  
"You opened your present!" He said and took a hand to twirl her around. "You look lovely in it." Inuyasha growled menacingly and forcibly removed Yoshou's hands from Kagome's sleeve. Kagome looked ready to sit him again, but bit her tongue.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Yoshou reassured her. He glanced at Inuyasha. "I was always jealous."  
  
"Was?" Yui questioned. Yoshou pulled her to him and leaned down to kiss her softly.  
  
"Mate," He whispered. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked away blushing.  
  
"Mmm," Yui murmured. "Let's go to bed, huh?" Yoshou nodded and took her hand to leave.  
  
" 'Night Kagome-chan," Yui called as they left. " 'Night Inuyasha."  
  
Author's notes: Must. sleeppp.. Midterms tomorrow... 


	7. Preparing for the Battle

Future Tense Chapter 7: Preparing For the Battle Disclaimer: I Own Nothing! Keh!  
  
Author's Notes: The Temperature has dropped and I'm freezing. I've been dealing with stupid people all day and then I get home and find more! Stupid younger siblings and their needs to rebel. I wish mom would let me smack her just once. A Black eye would knock down some of that vanity. Keh! Oh, and here's a chapter, cause I needed something mechanical to work on.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the river and wrung out her wet hair. Washing in rivers was never her favorite pastime, but when in primitive times. She shivered in the cool morning air and quickly dressed. She collected her bath things and started walking up the path to the village.  
  
"You know," Yoshou's voice came from behind her. Kagome spun around to reveal the dog demon perched on a rock beside the river. "You shouldn't bath alone. You should at least take Kaede-baba with you." He nimbly jumped of the rock and landed in front of her. "Especially if you're going to insist on wearing the Shikon no kakera to the river."  
  
Kagome looked from the dog demon to his former perch and back again.  
  
"You didn't." She began. Youshou raised an eyebrow and then smirked.  
  
"It's nothing I haven't seen before Kagome," He said. Kagome scowled.  
  
"YOU!" Kagome growled at him. "If you weren't connected to Yui I would..." She made a frustrated noise and threw her hands into the air. Unfortunately all her bathing supplies went with it and Yoshou spent a moment helping her collect soap and shampoo.  
  
"Gomen Kagome," Yoshou laughed. "I didn't see anything really."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I needed to talk to you though while Inuyasha wasn't on your heels." Yoshou explained.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously. Yoshou winced noticeably.  
  
"Kaoru is... keeping him busy," He said.  
  
&&&  
  
"You wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased after the woman from the future. "Give me back Tetsusaiga!" Kaoru leapt to the branch above him and waved the sheathed blade.  
  
"You have to catch me first Inuyasha!" She taunted and promptly took off. Inuyasha cursed fluently and chased after her.  
  
&&&  
  
"What do you mean Inuyasha isn't coming?" Kagome demanded to know. Yoshou sighed and looked away to let his gaze wander along the rocks beside the river before looking back at the girl beside him. Kagome stepped away from the seriousness in his eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru will be at the fight." He said simply. "He will play a very important roll. We cannot afford to lose this fight over some petty sibling rivalry." Kagome opened her mouth angrily then slowly shut it. Her forehead furrowed with worry for a moment then cleared. She nodded uncertainly.  
  
"How. will we keep Inuyasha from coming?" She asked. Yoshou snorted.  
  
"Yui and Kei are setting up the hut right now so we can keep Inuyasha in it tomorrow when we leave." Kagome looked at him confused.  
  
"Why doesn't Kaoru help Kei?" Yoshou looked surprised and then answered.  
  
"Kaoru has absorbed so much of Kei now that she is practically a hanyou," He explained. "She is now unable to wield the miko arts she used to practice. Yui is at the peak of her power now, thanks to all the energy she absorbs from me. She can make the scrolls powerful enough to hold Inuyasha."  
  
"They will need to be strong," He said quietly and looked in the direction of the hut. "He will be very upset."  
  
&&&  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome turned in time to see Inuyasha scoop her up and sling her over his shoulder. "You're coming with me," he said and began to walk off with her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome squeaked. "Inuyasha Osuwa-" Kagome stopped when she caught sight of Kei out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What are you doing?" She demanded. Inuyasha put her down in front of him.  
  
"YOU," he said. "Are staying where I can watch you and not wandering around with those weirdoes everywhere."  
  
"Inuyasha there is nothing wrong with them."  
  
"Still, you're not going anywhere until after they leave."  
  
&&&  
  
Kei stood with Yui and watched Inuyasha carry her past self into the forest. He chuckled as her jaw dropped.  
  
"I know," he said. "I didn't realize at the time how. Interesting that looked."  
  
&&&  
  
Kagome snuggled into her sleeping bag. Inuyasha sat not far from her by a large tree. The light from their fire reflected in his eyes as he stared at it thoughtfully.  
  
'Kagome, I don't want you to be at the fight,' Inuyasha thought. He leaned against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes.  
  
Kagome woke in the night. Making a decision she scooted closer to Inuyasha in sleeping bag and laid her head in his lap. She snuggled in and fell back asleep.  
  
'Nani?' Inuyasha thought and looked down to see Kagome curled up next to him with her head in his lap.  
  
"Kagome.." he breathed. He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek with one clawed thumb. 'Aishiteru Kagome.' he thought and drifted back to sleep.  
  
&&&  
  
Kagome woke up with something tickling her face. She was very warm though and loathe to move from her comfortable position. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped softly. Inuyasha had pulled her into his lap and had his arms wrapped around her. Kagome gasped with the feel of his breath against her face. His lips were inches away from hers. Kagome lean forward slightly and Inuyasha's golden eyes snapped open. Their eyes met and locked for a split second.  
  
"Kyaaa!" Kagome screamed and scrambled out of Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"Nani?" he said nervously, his face flaming.  
  
"Ano. etou. ano. nothing," Kagome fumbled. Inuyasha scowled and stood.  
  
"Fey, come on stupid girl," He said. "Let's go get some breakfast." Kagome frowned.  
  
"Inuyasha! Osuwari!"  
  
"Argh you wench!"  
  
&&&  
  
Kei stared at the sun. It was almost mid-morning.  
  
"Come on Yoshou," Kei said. "We've got to get out of earshot." Yoshou looked at him confused.  
  
"Nani?" Kei looked up from Yoshou and stared toward the hut.  
  
"She's about to start."  
  
"Oh!" Yoshou exclaimed and quickly got to his feet and followed after the retreating Kei.  
  
&&&  
  
Inuyasha walked out to the hut on the hill where he had seen Kagome heading earlier. She had been very quiet all morning and had only sat him that once. Something was wrong with her and he was going to find out what. Was she mad about last night? He winced at his own actions and then composed his face into his usual scowl and opened the door to the hut. She sat on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She looked up at his entrance and he saw the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, concerned. Kagome turned her face away but was shocked when he grabbed her face and turned it back to him. "Why won't you look at me?"  
  
"."  
  
"Kagome..." She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Inuyasha," she began hesitantly. "What do you think of me?" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he took a nervous step back.  
  
"Nani?" he asked.  
  
"These people," Kagome said. "Kei and Kaoru, Yoshou and Yui. What do you think about what they say?" Inuyasha looked away and frowned.  
  
"I think that I am me and you are you," he said and then more softly, "Our future is our own business." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha sat down a little bit from her.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked again. Kagome's eyes began to tear up again.  
  
"I'm sorry about this Inuyasha," She said softly. "I'll never do this again."  
  
"What?" He demanded. "Do what Kagome?"  
  
"Osuwari." WHAM!  
  
"What the hell! Kagome why are you-?" Kagome took a deep breath.  
  
"Sit sit sit sit sit!" Inuyasha slammed into the floor and growled. He was barely able to breath with the weight holding him pinned to the ground. Kagome knelt next to him and flipped him unto his back. He winced and glared up at her. She dropped her forehead to his.  
  
"Gomen ne Inuyasha," she whispered. "I promise I'll come back." She stood and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind her and sealing it with a barrier scroll.  
  
"Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha yell behind her.  
  
Kagome ran toward the village but fell on the path. She clawed her hands into the dirt in front of her and cried. Kaoru and Yui step out of the shadows. Yui knelt next to the sobbing Kagome and stroked her hair.  
  
"Daijobu Kagome," she said. "Don't worry, you'll be back soon." She wiped the tears from her face. "Shh. Don't cry."  
  
&&&  
  
"These are for you," Kei said and delicately handed her a heavily wrapped package. Kagome opened the package to reveal a dozen fragile looking arrows. The heads of the arrows appeared to be carved of crystal. "Yui made them." Kei explained. "They have been specially blessed. Only you can use them, but be careful. They pack a punch for both you and the person you're hitting." Kagome tested the edge of one and found it incredibly sharp. "Don't ever let Inuyasha touch them." Kagome nodded and Yoshou scooped her up unto his back and carried her while Kei ran ahead.  
  
"What's going to happen?" Kagome asked. Yoshou answered her.  
  
"Well, basically, Kei and I distract him and you shoot him with a holy spell arrow."  
  
"That's it?" Kei made a face as he ran along side.  
  
"Basically." he muttered. Then he smiled. "Don't worry Kagome, you'll know what to do when the time comes."  
  
&&&  
  
"Let me the fuck out of here!" Inuyasha yelled and threw his weight against the door. The power of the barrier scrolls threw him back and he growled. "Open the god damn door!"  
  
"Inuyasha please calm down!" Yui begged. "You're going to hurt yourself!"  
  
"Calm down?" He demanded and again threw his weight against the door. There was a sickening sizzle and Inuyasha was again thrown to the ground. "Chikusho!"  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha that we have to do this to you," Kaoru said. Inuyasha glared out the small window at the two women outside.  
  
"What do you mean? Where's Kagome? What the fuck is going on?"  
  
"Kei and Yoshou have taken Kagome to fight Naraku," Kaoru explained. "They need her purifying powers to help defeat him." Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"No!" He yelled. "She'll be killed!"  
  
"No she won't!" Yui reassured him. "She'll live!"  
  
"I've got to be there to protect her!"  
  
"We can't let you out Inuyasha. I'm sorry!" Kaoru said.  
  
"God Damnit let me out!" Yui turned to Kaoru and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"Wow, I didn't realize he was this violent while I was gone." she said quietly. Kaoru smiled softly and looked to the door where Inuyasha's banging had again begun.  
  
"He loves her." Kaoru said. "It hurts to think that he can't be there to protect her."  
  
"Ite!" Yui suddenly screamed. "Ahh! Yoshou's hurt!" She clutched her head and stumbled.  
  
"Yui!" Kaoru barked. "Close that link!"  
  
"No! I won't be able to feel him!" Kaoru grabbed Yui's shoulders and shook her slightly.  
  
"If you keep feeling him you'll hurt your son so close the damn link!" Yui nodded and the pain faded from her face. Slowly she sat down on the ground. She panted slightly. Kaoru looked off in the direction Kagome and their husbands had left in.  
  
"Almost over now," she whispered.  
  
Author's notes  
  
Japanese Words Used: Nani- What? Ano.. etou.. - Er.. um.. Aishiteru - I Love you Osuwari- SIT! Gomen ne - I'm Sorry Chikusho! - Damnit! 


	8. Beginnings and Endings

Fic: Future Tense  
  
Chapter Eight: beginnings and endings  
  
Disclaimer: I Own Nothing! Keh!  
  
Author's notes: *Sighs* Why do boys never call when they say they are going to? Probably because he knows I'm going to sit here waiting until he does call. Damn. -Senay  
  
Kei had a nasty gash over his left eye and he wiped the blood clear often so he could see. Yoshou's leg was broken and the bone protruded from the skin. He hissed in pain as Kei helped him to set it. Kagome winced over the wound but quickly cleaned and bound it.  
  
"Can you walk?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said and tried to stand. He started to fall and Kei caught him.  
  
"No you can't," he said. "Come on." Kei put Yoshou's arm over his shoulder and hoisted him to his feet.  
  
"Here Kagome," Kei said and handed her the completed Shikon no Tama. Kagome cradled it protectively in one hand.  
  
"Such a small thing. . ." she whispered (AN: Anybody else seen Lord of the rings?). She looked up to see the retreating form of Sesshoumaru's back. The little girl Rin skipped behind him. "He helped us." Kei looked up from Yoshou and his eyes saddened at the sight of his older brother. Rin tripped and fell Sesshoumaru turned calmly and scooped her up into one arm before continuing in the direction he had been heading.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is more complicated than I ever was," Kei said softly. "Or ever will be."  
  
"Does he still hate you in your time Kei?" Kagome asked sadly. Yoshou snorted.  
  
"He got over that real quick when his own hanyou children were born," He said. Kagome looked at him questioningly.  
  
"That child he travels with, Rin..." Kei said. Kagome gasped and her eyes widened.  
  
"You mean he-"  
  
"She won't remain a child forever Kagome," Kei said. "Come on, Inuyasha has worked himself up into a good fit by now. Unless we show him that you're okay Yoshou and I are going to be dog meat." Yoshou laughed weakly at the bad joke. Kagome picked up the two swords and handed one to Kei. He looked carefully at the hilt and handed it to Yoshou.  
  
"This one is yours and that one is mine," he said. Yoshou looked down at the katana in his hand.  
  
"How can you tell?" he asked.  
  
"You see these marks?" Kei asked and indicated indentions on the hilt and scabbard on his sword.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's from where Nagi decided to chew on it." Yoshou looked horrified. The mighty fang reduced to a chew toy. Kei chuckled at the look on his face.  
  
(AN: Get it, Baby dog demon, chew toy? *Laughs* I'm such a dork.)  
  
&&&  
  
Inuyasha turned to see Kagome enter the hut. She didn't have a scratch on her but she looked incredibly tired.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "Are you okay?" He glared out the narrow window. "You bastards-"  
  
"Inuyasha-" Kagome tried.  
  
"I will never forgive you for this-" He continued.  
  
"Inuyasha-"  
  
"The minute I get out of this fucking hut I'm going to-" Kagome made a frustrated noise and grabbed Inuyasha's forelocks. She yanked his face down to hers and pressed her lips to his. Inuyasha's eyes opened impossibly wide.  
  
"Nannnnnnniiii ooooo?" he stuttered. Kagome smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on his chest. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said into his chest. "Aishiteru." He slowly raised his arms and put them around her.  
  
"H-honto?" he whispered.  
  
"Hai."  
  
He didn't say anything, only pulled her to him in a bone-crushing hug and held her close. After a little while he drew away.  
  
"Why did you leave me here?" he demanded. "I thought you would be killed. Don't ever pull a stunt like that again. Got it?"  
  
"Inuyasha-"  
  
"Promise me!" He insisted. "Kagome, I don't know what I would do if you died..." Kagome hugged him tighter.  
  
"I won't die. You're always there to protect me."  
  
"But I wasn't there to protect you this time," he said.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said seriously. "You'll be in that fight twice more in your life. You could afford to miss it this time."  
  
&&&  
  
Yui stood up to get a better look but was stopped when Yoshou hooked his claws into the back of her kimono.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.  
  
"Yoshou! Let go! I want to see what's going on!" She struggled to get out of his grasp but he just pulled her back into his lap.  
  
"Oh no you don't," he said sternly and wrapped and arm around her to prevent her from escaping. "It's bad enough I had to live through those confessions. You're gonna stay right here and leave them in peace."  
  
"But Yoshou." Yui pouted. Yoshou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't make me do it," he warned. When she continued to pout Yoshou dumped her out of his lap. He pinned her down with one hand and commenced to tickle her unmercifully with the other. Yui squealed in laughter and tried to fight him off.  
  
"Okay! Okay I give!" she shouted. Yoshou stopped tickling her and smirked triumphantly. Yui sat up and glared at her husband.  
  
"You!" she huffed. "As soon as I'm not pregnant anymore you're going to get the biggest 'S' word of your life." Yoshou moved to lean over her and effectively trapped her between his arms beneath him.  
  
"Am I?" He whispered and leaned down to brush his lips against hers.  
  
"Yes," Yui said and grabbed the front of his haori to pull him to her.  
  
&&&  
  
Yui held the Shikon no Tama in one hand and blessed the jewel so that none but Inuyasha and Kagome could see it.  
  
"This will keep it safe," She explained. Kagome nodded and placed the necklace over her head. The small stone settled between her breasts.  
  
"You'll know when the time comes to use it," Kei said and Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo had arrived back that morning from their demon extermination trip. They had hurried back as soon as Miroku noticed the air rip disappear. They had gotten there just as the three couples were having dinner outside by the fire. Kagome spent a long time explaining things. Everyone had been amazed that Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten so close while they were gone. And when Kagome fell asleep with her head on his shoulder all Inuyasha did was pick her up to carry her inside.  
  
The group from the future stood together in the large clearing in front of the god-tree. Yui hugged Kagome goodbye and promised to see her again in another 200 years. Kei and Kaoru watched sadly, knowing they would never again see any of their past selves after they dropped Yoshou and Yui back off at their time.  
  
Kagome stood next to Inuyasha and watched as Kei opened the portal to the future. The time-gate appeared as a swirling mass of color and light. Kagome instinctively stepped closer to Inuyasha and he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her slightly closer. She blushed, but didn't say anything. Inuyasha kept his hand lightly on her waist. The time travelers waved before stepping in pairs through the passage. Kei smiled sadly at them as he and Kaoru stepped through and the gate winked closed behind them. Kagome felt a tear slip down her check. Inuyasha turned her in his arms and wiped the tear of her cheek.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to miss those freaks?" he asked in astonishment. Kagome smacked him in the arm.  
  
"Inuyasha! They were nice! And I liked them and yes, I'm going to miss them."  
  
"Fey, you liked them because they were nice to you. They didn't throw you around or lock you up or steal you're your Tetsusaig-mphm" Inuyasha forgot what he was saying and kissed Kagome back harder.  
  
&&&  
  
Yui held her hands out in front of her as Yoshou guided her by her shoulders.  
  
"Yoshou! Tell me what it is please?" she begged. The sash tied around her eyes blocked out all light as Yoshou took her to his 'surprise'.  
  
"You'll see it when we get there," he said. He dropped her hand and went to open the curtains. Light flooded the small room. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Yui pulled the blindfold off and gasped.  
  
"Oh Yoshou it's beautiful!" An intricately carved crib sat against one wall. Its posts were hung with blue and gold silks. The floor was covered with a thick blue rug and heavy gold curtains hung from the giant window across from them.  
  
"Do you like it koishii?" he asked. "I had the servants decorate it while we were gone." Yui hugged her husband and smiled up at him brilliantly.  
  
"It's perfect for our baby," she said. "And you're perfect." Yoshou kissed her nose and Yui frowned at him. "You don't have anything to say about me?" He laughed.  
  
"You'll do," he teased. Yui huffed and poked a finger in his chest. He smirked and started tickling her. Yui giggled and ran while he chased her up the stairs to their room.  
  
&&&  
  
Kei and Kaoru stepped through the portal into Kei's study and he closed it behind him. Kei then turned and picked up his wife and spun her around. She laughed in delight and threw her arms around his neck. He let her feet touch the ground and leaned down to kiss her. Kaoru smiled at him.  
  
"Kei?"  
  
"Nani?" She opened his hand and placed the rosary necklace into it. She curled his fingers around it and brought them to her lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Japanese used: Nani o? What the? Nani- What? Aishiteru - I love you Honto - Really? Hai- Yes Koishii - beloved 


	9. Epilogue: Mine

Fic: Future Tense  
  
Epilogue: Mine  
  
Disclaimer: I Own Nothing! Keh!  
  
Author's notes: And Ladies and gents we are done with the revisions! Here is the little epilogue which served to satisfy my need for romance. Lots of love kiddies! Ja! -Senay  
  
Kagome stared at the silver ring on her left hand. She absentmindedly twirled it around and let her mind wander.  
  
She was married.  
  
To Inuyasha.  
  
He lay sleeping peacefully next to her. She could already feel a part of him manifesting itself in her mind. It was like the protective and comforting hum in her mind that had always accompanied his appearance. Except it was deeper now and far more intimate. She felt as if she was a part of him now. A cool wind blew through the den and Kagome was startled when Inuyasha reached out and pulled her to him. He wrapped an arm around her chest and buried his face in her neck.  
  
"Kagome," he murmured. Kagome looked back and saw he was still sleeping. She pulled the covers up over their bodies and stared in the direction of the mouth of the den. Apparently sometime within the next two hundred years she and Inuyasha would become nobles, but in the meantime they were content just to be lovers and live simply. Kagome was happy just to be here, in this place. She turned over in his arms and snuggled into his chest. His arms tightened around her and she looked up. Inuyasha's sleepy orbs stared back at her. Kagome smiled slightly and he closed his eyes again. Inuyasha leaned down and delicately tickled her face with his, brushing his nose against her cheek and inhaling her scent. Kagome giggled and tangled her fingers in his hair to bring his face to hers for a light kiss. But what started out as a light kiss quickly became stronger and more desperate. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and wondered when he had pulled her unto his chest. Inuyasha flipped abruptly and pinned Kagome beneath him. She gasped and he smirked.  
  
"Mine," he growled. He grabbed her hands and held them above their heads. He looked from the one ring on her hand to the other ring on his hand. He leaned down and gently kissed her. "My wife. . . Aishiteru Kagome."  
  
Author's notes: Sorry so short but waffy enough for ya? 


End file.
